


addicted to the wind [of course i'll be here again]

by if_my_words_were_art



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Josh Dun is a Softie, Sad Tyler Joseph, everyday I pray for better writing skills, innocent beans, my prayers have not been answered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_my_words_were_art/pseuds/if_my_words_were_art
Summary: Tyler is addicted to the wind, and Josh is okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I try.

Hell.

It's a four letter word that resonates with Tyler.

Hell is fire and hot, humid screams. Hell is warm, warm, warm confusions and the blank papers scattering his desk. Hell is waking up. Hell is walking and breathing and talking and crying and laughing when you're numb.

He's in Hell, he reasons.

That's why he doesn't understand why he's so cold: why his skin is blue and his body shivering so.

The wind stops it, he realizes. He sees this one day atop a green hill. Papers flow out from a loose stack and Tyler stares. They're the blank papers, the ones he can't write on because his harpoon won't work. The ones that he immediately crumples and cringes at the rhymes once he writes them. The wind scatters them from Tyler, sparing the ones pinned under his arm, the ones he was barely satisfied with.

He leaped up and for a second he could feel the wind extinguish the flames around him, slightly thaw the ice of his skin, heal his worries by retracting his spine and letting him be free.

Josh knows Tyler.

Josh knows Tyler has days where his pen breaks and the ink smudges his hands in splotches. Josh knows on these days Tyler must climb a hill and let the wind dry him.

Tyler knows Josh worries. He knows Josh wonders if the wind is working, or if it'll just blow him away. Tyler knows, and for this he tells Josh about his inky days.

He couldn't hide his emotions even if he wanted to.

Tyler is addicted to the wind, and Josh is okay with that.

Josh will wait patiently for the day Tyler never needs the wind again.

**Author's Note:**

> I try so hard.


End file.
